


Loose Ends

by telperion_15



Series: Dropping Eaves [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacobs has some loose ends to tie up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

Alec grinned to himself as he walked towards Lester’s office. The expressions on Anders and Carter’s faces when he’d caught them sneaking a peek would stick in his memory for a long time. And if they’d thought he hadn’t noticed their…reactions…to what they’d seen, they were going to be sadly disappointed.

He really didn’t care who his medic fucked – he was hardly in a position to throw stones, after all – but he thought he might have a quick word with Rees about exactly where he and Temple chose to have their reunions in future. And possibly a quiet word with Temple about wiping certain security tapes.

But that could wait for the moment. Being stuck in the Jurassic for nearly a week had given him some problems of his own to sort out, and while Jacobs had already given Lester his report on the incident, there were a couple of other loose ends that still needed tying up.

However, when he reached Lester’s office, he found it empty. For a second he wondered if the civil servant had left for the day, but then he spied the briefcase standing on the floor next to the desk. Still around here somewhere, then.

Alec thought for a moment. Lester’s secretary _had_ left, so he couldn’t ask her where her boss might be. He was just going to have to do this the old-fashioned way – by looking.

The ARC was practically empty at this time of night – most of the scientists and employees had gone home after it had been established that Jacobs and his team were okay – so when Alec finally found Lester in the rec room, he was alone.

Lester had his back to him, standing at one of the work surfaces in the small kitchen area. Alec could smell coffee, although he could also smell something else that suggested the beverage had been fortified slightly. This was going to take some careful handling.

“Sir?”

“Something you wanted, captain?” Lester’s voice sounded tired, but still held enough snap to make most of his underlings cower.

Alec remained where he was. “Just checking in, sir,” he said neutrally.

“Well, you don’t need to be here any more, captain. I’ve read your report, and it would appear to cover everything. You’ve had a trying week. Go home.”

But Alec didn’t leave. Instead, he walked over to Lester, and placed his hands lightly on the other man’s shoulders. Lester tensed (although he was already so tightly wound Jacobs was surprised he didn’t snap in two), but didn’t shake him off.

“And what about _your_ week, sir?” Alec said, in a much gentler voice.

“My week has been spent trying to head off Professor Cutter and Connor Temple’s increasingly madcap plans to get you and your men home safely,” Lester said. “Frankly, I think you got the better deal.” But his voice lacked humour, and he didn’t relax one iota as Jacobs applied pressure, turning Lester to face him despite the resistance in his body.

Lester was still clutching his coffee cup, using it almost as shield between himself and Jacobs. Alec didn’t try to take it – he wasn’t sure he could extract it from Lester’s grip without the handle snapping off.

“It’s okay, sir,” he said carefully. “We _did_ make it home safely. We’re fine.”

And was it his imagination, or did the liquid in the cup ripple slightly?

“No one got hurt. It all turned out alright. It’s okay.”

Lester’s hand was definitely trembling now, and Alec felt it was safe to take the cup away, before coffee sloshed everywhere. As Lester’s fingers finally slid off the handle, his whole body abruptly sagged, slumping against the counter.

Jacobs caught him before he could fall to the floor, pulling him against his chest as he muttered soothing nonsense.

But the collapse only lasted a moment before Lester abruptly straightened up, facing Alec dry-eyed, his shattered façade pasting itself back together before Alec’s eyes.

“Don’t _ever_ do that again!” Lester snapped, turning one of his ‘run for cover’ glares on Jacobs.

Alec’s lips quirked. “No, sir,” he replied. “I’ll try not to.”

“Trying isn’t good enough, captain!” Lester retorted. Then he fisted his hands in Alec’s jacket, yanking him forward into a clumsy kiss.

Alec slapped his hands down on the work surface on either side of Lester’s waist as he tried to keep his balance. He kissed his lover back fervently – he had no doubt that this past week had been torture for both of them, but from experience he knew it was always worse to be the one waiting, the one not knowing.

When the first desperation had passed, Lester relaxed his grip slightly, letting Jacobs re-orientate himself, his shifting of balance drawing a sudden gasp from his lover as Alec suddenly became aware of the hardness against his thigh. He grinned and shifted again, drawing another gasp, followed by a growl as Lester retaliated.

It was messy and uncoordinated as they pushed against one another, trying to create just the right amount of friction to make Lester’s eyes flutter closed _just so_ , and make Alec hiss in pleasure.

Lester came first, with a soft exhalation of almost-surprise, Jacobs lasting a few more seconds before he tumbled over the edge too, jerking against Lester’s hip as his orgasm swept over him.

They remained like that for several long moments, pressed against each other and panting softly, until Lester made an irritated movement and a grumbling noise.

“This is my second best suit, you know,” he said waspishly.

But Alec could tell that the annoyance was feigned, and he smiled. “Is it? Oh dear.”

Lester’s eyes narrowed. “And this was hardly the best place for _that_ ,” he continued. “Anyone might have seen us.”

Alec’s smile dimmed a little, and for one paranoid moment he was tempted to turn around and see if there were two astonished faces peering in at them through the door. But the urge passed, and he shook his head ruefully. It seemed that he would have to have a stern chat with _himself_ before getting started on Rees and Temple. And there would probably be some more security tapes to wipe.

“Yes, sir. You’re probably right,” he said obediently.

Lester pushed at him slightly, and Alec stepped away, allowing his lover to slip out of his arms. Lester was halfway to the door when he suddenly stopped and looked back over his shoulder at the stationary Jacobs.

“Well, are you coming or not?” he asked. “A week is a long time, you know.”


End file.
